


Another Tricky Situation

by lindseyleewells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall, Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Werewolf Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyleewells/pseuds/lindseyleewells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Mom, we need to talk. Please? It's still me... you know me."</i> One week after the discovery that her son is a real, live, fang-growing werewolf, Melissa McCall is barely able to speak to him. Scott can hardly stand it - and won't let things stay that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tricky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laridaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/gifts).



> Set at the end of Season 2, right around the time of 2x11.

_Is she still there?_

Scott watched his phone desperately as he waited for Stiles to message him back, unable to sit still. He’d woken up that morning hoping that this would be the day that his mom would sleep at home, that this would be the day she would actually talk to him. Finding her empty bedroom when he woke up this morning had told him all he needed to know.

This past year, Scott had run into more problems than he could count. Getting bitten and turning into a werewolf, Peter Hale, the Argents, Derek’s new pack, the kanima… these things weighed heavily on him, but Scott could handle them. His mom avoiding him after seeing him turn into a werewolf to fight Matt and the kanima, on the other hand? That wasn’t something Scott knew how to deal with at all.

Even though he hadn’t torn his eyes from the screen, Scott still jumped as the phone buzzed in his hand. He sighed in frustration at the text staring back at him.

_Sorry dude, she just left for work._

It had been a week since his mom had seen him turn into a werewolf - one week, and her look of fear was still etched in Scott’s brain. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake it. She’d looked at him like she didn’t even recognize him anymore, and no matter how many times Scott had tried to talk to her through the closed bedroom door, he never got an answer. And now she was staying with the Stilinskis, apparently deciding that she’d rather the boys know about her relationship with John than have to face her own son.

Scott threw his phone down onto his bed in frustration, walking into the bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror. He let the pent up frustration he’d been feeling over the past week well up inside him until his eyes glowed yellow, his teeth turning into the fangs that must be haunting his mom’s nightmares. Scott studied his reflection in the mirror, wincing at the face that looked back at him. No wonder she was so scared. This wasn’t the Scott she’d tucked into bed every night for years, it wasn’t the Scott that she cheered on at every lacrosse game... it wasn’t the Scott she recognized.

He splashed some water on his face, letting out a sigh of relief as his eyes turned back to their usual brown. This face in the mirror was the one he knew - the one he wanted his mom to remember.

\----------------------------------- 

“I brought dinner!” Scott called as he walked through the sliding doors of the hospital, heading straight for the nurse’s station.

It was the one time his mom couldn’t run and hide from him, and Scott had almost managed to convince himself that this would work. All he had to do was work his way back into their usual routines and he would have his mom back. Simple. 

As he presented the Styrofoam containers wrapped their usual white plastic bag, Scott quickly realized that this wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d hoped. For once, his mom wasn't looking at him like he'd saved the world just by bringing her a meal for her late shift - and that was their _thing_. Even though he tried hard to keep a smile on his face, Scott could feel his heart sink.

“Thanks,” Melissa said quietly, making a grab for the dinner. Scott handed it over willingly, hovering in front of the desk while he waited for her to say something else - anything else. Noticing her fidget as she checked her watch, Scott reached out and rested a hand on her arm before she could run away. Feeling her tense up, he drew it back again as quickly as if he’d burned her. She was his hero, his favourite person in the whole world. She wasn’t supposed to be afraid of him.

“Mom, we need to talk. Please?” Scott practically begged, desperation laced through his words. She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. “It’s still me… you know me.”

After what felt like hours, she finally looked up at him, their eyes locking for the first time in a week. Scott felt his heart swell, and he looked at her eagerly, waiting for her to say something - _anything_. 

"We're busy, Scott, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later," she said finally, and his heart sank. He watched after her as she bustled down the hallway and through the nearest door, noticing the Styrofoam containers still sitting on the desk waiting for her. Maybe it wouldn’t be that easy, after all.

\----------------------------------- 

“Hey Mr. Stilinski, it’s Scott. Is my mom there?” Scott asked. He hoped that if he called the Stilinskis’ home phone, his mom would have no choice but to talk to him.

Whatever excuse his mom had given Mr. Stilinski for staying over every night for the past week, it was clearly far from the truth. And who could blame her? _My son can suddenly turn into a hairy wolf-man_ wasn’t exactly first-month relationship talk. Scott could hear the sound of muffled voices on the other end, and it was only a minute before his mom’s voice filled his ear.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Melissa asked, and for a second Scott almost felt like nothing was wrong between them. Like it was any other day, and she’d just been too busy with the patients at the hospital to spend much time at home.

“I just wanted to remind you about my lacrosse game tomorrow night. You’re gonna be there, right?” he asked, pacing the length of his room as he waited for her answer. She always jumped at the chance to go to his games, would switch her shifts at the hospital even back when he never got near the field itself. Up until now, he never had to remind her. The long pause at the other end of the phone, though, didn't sound promising. "I thought I'd try to make you dinner afterwards. We could talk.” They both knew that Scott couldn’t really cook to save his life, but he could make a frozen pizza like nobody’s business. And he’d made a hundred frozen pizzas if it meant she’d come home and see him.

“Sorry, Scott, I completely forgot. I picked up a shift at the hospital,” Melissa finally said, but Scott knew an excuse when he heard one.

“But you knew about the game… you never miss one,” Scott said, trying hard not to sound like an annoying little kid that needed his mommy. He didn’t think he’d ever played a game without his mom there in the stands, and he didn’t want to start now.

“They need me tomorrow night. Sorry, honey. I’ve gotta go - good luck at the game,” she told him, all too quickly, before hanging up. The sound of the dead phone rang in his ears.

"I need you, too," Scott said quietly. Not long ago, the kanima had been his biggest worry - hell, a week ago, he would have been panicking, stressing about Jackson actually playing in their lacrosse game. But now, with his mom actively avoiding him, too nervous to even be near him? Kanimas and lacrosse were the last thing on his mind.

\----------------------------------- 

“I’m fine,” Scott protested for what felt like the millionth time as the paramedic rolled him through the front doors of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, pointedly ignoring to his objections.

Scott never thought he would become so accustomed to getting hurt, but the blood that seeped through his bandaged ribs barely phased him. He’d known all along that the kanima would cause some damage to him eventually - he just hadn’t known it would be on the lacrosse field. The one place dozens of people would see that he was lying on the ground, unable to move, and call the paramedics. The last thing he needed was for them to remove the bandages and find out that his wound was already healing.

“Mom!” he called out as he turned his head towards the nurse’s station, noticing her standing there. Her eyes widened and she moved towards him anxiously. Of all the things she must have imagined when she found out what her son was, Scott suddenly realized she must never have thought of him as being the one to get hurt.

As soon as she was walking alongside the stretcher, Scott reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Mom, I’m okay,” he told her, making the words as weighted as he could. She probably wouldn’t understand why he was so bothered by the medical attention, why he didn’t want anyone to remove the bandaging, but he hoped she would listen to him. “Really, I feel fine,” he added quickly, his eyes locking with hers. _Get me out of here,_ he tried to tell her.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped his hand and took the handles of the gurney. “I’ve got it from here - he’s my son,” Melissa assured the paramedic, wheeling them away before he had a chance to protest.

“What did you do to yourself?” Melissa hissed as she wheeled him into an empty room and locked the door. She turned to face him, her eyes still wide with concern and fear.

“It was…” Scott hesitated, not even sure how to explain what had been going on in his life for the past four months. He needed to start from the beginning, but he highly doubted she had time for all of that. “It was no big deal, really,” he finished lamely, giving his mom a sheepish smile, even though he knew that wouldn’t be enough for her.

“No big deal?” she practically shouted, throwing up her arms in frustration. “Scott, you’re on a stretcher! You’re bleeding, this is more than ‘no big deal’! I need to get you to see a doctor.” Melissa didn’t hesitate to turn around, her hand on the door handle before Scott could jump up and grab her arm.

He led her slowly back into the room, peeling away the blood-soaked bandage that was still wet in his hands. “It’s healing already,” he explained, showing her the wound that already looked less severe, the blood turning to scab as it started to close up. “It’s part of the whole werewolf thing,” Scott added, his eyes on her to see her reaction. She might have seen him turn into a monster, but Scott didn’t think she’d ever found the word for what her son had become.

“Werewolf…” Melissa said slowly, as though trying it out for the first time. She approached him slowly and ran her fingers over the steadily healing wound, pulling her hand back quickly as he hissed under his breath at the pain. “Sorry!” she gasped, an apologetic look on her face.

Scott shook his head with a smile, taking his mom’s hand in his again. “It’s okay, it’s not that bad,” he told her, chuckling under his breath. This situation should have been a lot weirder than it was, but he was suddenly calmer than he’d felt in weeks. The fact that she was even in this room alone with him, looking him in the eyes with the motherly concern that Scott had missed so much for this past week, was a big deal to him.

“So all those animal attacks…” Melissa said slowly, as though she was trying to piece something together, something she’d just realized. “They weren’t because of you?” She looked so nervous, so desperate for the answer she was hoping to hear, and Scott blinked at her in surprise. All this time he'd thought she was worried about him being a werewolf for personal reasons - that she'd been upset at the thought of having a son that grew fangs and ran on all fours. That she'd thought he was strange. He'd never even considered that she might be afraid of him. Of what he might have been doing.

“No!” he cried, shaking his head vehemently. “We’re actually trying to stop them.”

Melissa frowned, obviously still trying to piece things together. “We?” she asked.

“Uh… Derek Hale,” Scott explained, not wanting to drag Isaac, Boyd or Erica into this. He didn’t even know what to make of them yet - he could tell her about them later.

Scott sat nervously on the gurney, his eyes locked onto his mom as she stood there quietly, clearly thinking. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from blurting out more explanations or asking what she was thinking. He knew his mom – he knew it was best to just give her time to process things at her own rate. But god, he was anxious. They’d been at this standstill for a week – he didn’t know how much more silence he could take. 

“Scott, I’m so sorry,” Melissa said, after what felt like forever. There was regret evident in every word, and Scott felt his heart swell.

Scott shook his head - he didn’t even want to hear an apology. All of the pent up frustration and hurt he’d been feeling for the past week disappeared. He was just happy to have his mom back on his side. 

“I missed you, Mom,” Scott said, pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face into her neck, something he hadn’t done since he was seven and was asking her why his dad wasn’t coming home. And even though he wasn’t seven anymore, her hug felt just as good now as it did back then.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Melissa grinned, kissing her son lightly on the top of the head. “But no more lying, okay? You need to tell me about what’s going on in your life. All of it, even the wolfy stuff.”

“All of it, huh?” Scott pulled away from the hug, chuckling under his breath. He gave his mom a sheepish smile and leaned back on the gurney. “How much time do you have?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy November, laridaes! I had a lot of fun writing this for you - I really love Mama McCall and her relationship with Scott, so I was thrilled to see you mention their dynamic a couple of times in your request. I hope this fic helps fill in a few details that canon skipped over!
> 
> Thanks to J. for the beta!


End file.
